Marshfoot-The Journey of a Warrior
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Marshkit didn't know that he was different than the other cats. At first, he was just like the other kits. He was blind and deaf. He doesn't know his past. What matters is his future.
1. Allegiances & Episode 1: The Dark Cloud

**Allegiances:**

 **Author's Note:** Only CatnipClan and Cats Outside of the Clan are going to appear in this allegiances list.

 **Leader: Leopardstar-** white she-cat with black paws, blue eyes, a tiger-like tail, a light gray muzzle, and orange ears with a black tip  
 **Deputy: Brightclaw-** brown and black she-cat with light green eyes and a newly greying muzzle  
 **Medicine Cats:**  
 **Bramblefur-** black and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Fuzzyheart-** tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice, Sliverpaw-** silver she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Angelfur's daughter, raised by Jewelfur)  
 **Warriors:**  
 **Frostfeather-** sliver and black tom with blue eyes  
 **Frostwing-** black and white tom with yellow eyes (Leopardpath's son)  
 **Foxberry-** orange tom with white paws, blue eyes, white muzzle, and white tail tip (his tail was cut off by a fox trap.)  
 **Shadowberry-** black tom with blue eyes  
 **Hawkwing-** black tom with yellow eyes(Angelfur's son)  
 **Feather's Wing-** white she-cat with ice blue eyes(Angelfur's daughter)  
 **Valentine-** ginger and white tabby she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Ivyfur-** brown tom with yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice, Jaypaw**  
 **Berryclaw-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice, Sandpaw**  
 **Goldenfur-** golden tom with yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice, Mudpaw**  
 **Dewflame-** ginger and white tom with light green eyes  
 **Iceheart-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Mosscloud-** light brown tom with blue eyes  
 **Tunaheart-** golden she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Sound of Hope-** light blue-gray she-cat with teal-blue eyes  
 **Bramblefrost-** blue gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Meadowflame-** light brown she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Queens:**  
 **Roseleaf-** white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Sandflame-** tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentices:**  
 **Jaypaw-** dark gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Sandpaw-** light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Mudpaw-** brown tom with yellow eyes  
 **Kits:**  
 **Bramblekit-** brown and black tom with blue eyes  
 **Rosekit-** dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Snowkit-** white she-cat with black paws, black ears, and an orange tail with a white tail tip (Leopardstar's daughter)  
 **Sandkit-** pale ginger and white tom with black paws, a black tail tip, blue eyes, and a tiger-like tail (Leopardstar's son)  
 **Marshkit-** dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Being Raised by Bramblefur, he has Asperger's Sydrome)  
 **Rushkit-** black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes (Being Raised by Bramblefur)

 **Cats Outside the Clan-**  
 **Tigerstripe-** brown and black tom with light green eyes (Kittypet)  
 **Longfur-** brown and white she-cat with light green eyes, a black tail tip, and a scar on her nose (Loner)  
 **Longstripe-** brown and white tom with light green eyes (Loner)  
 **Tigerfur-** brown and black tom with light green eyes (Loner)  
 **Cloe-** white she-cat with blue eyes (Kittypet)  
 **Rosemary-** cream-she-cat with blue eyes and a pink collar (Kittypet)  
 **Lily-** flame-colored she-cat with green eyes and a greying muzzle (Kittypet, about 10 years old)  
 **Sundae-** tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes (Kittypet)  
 **Mirai-** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a teal blue collar (Kittypet)  
 **Thornkit-** white tom with amber eyes

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to a spinoff of my main warrior cats fanfictions. Just a quick note before we start-A dark cloud is a tornado.

* * *

It was raining heavily. A mother cat and her kits were resting in a abandoned twoleg nest.

Thunder echoed throughout the land.

A dark cloud was on the ground, and it was headed for twolegplace.

As it got closer, houses were destroyed and the remains were left on the ground.

The mother cat grabbed her kits and gently dropped them down in a lower part of the house. It was dark and quiet.

The wind closed a door and slammed it shut.

The wind picked up and she could hear it outside the window. The dark cloud had arrived.

She kept her kits close to her and said her final words before the dark cloud hit.

"Don't worry my kits, soon we will be alright."

* * *

As the dark cloud hit the nest, twoleg things were lifted into the air. One was a long wooden plank with a little round handle. It was headed straight toward them.

A loud crash occurred, and the mother cat closed her eyes.

* * *

The storm was over.

The mother cat opened her eyes and saw her kits were injured.

"My poor little kits!" The mother cat said, "They must not have made it through this storm."

She picked them up and took them to the forest nearby. Spotting a cave, she left them near the entrance.

Then, she was gone.

"These kits must not have survived for a reason. Perhaps I am not ready for kits just yet, or maybe they wouldn't have lived anyway. I'll never forget you, kits. From now on until my last breath, I will become a kittypet and never have another kit. It's probably for the best."

* * *

The kits were not dead, just asleep.

Days later, another dark cloud hit.

The two kits were given names.

The black one with white spots was Rushkit. The brown tom was Marshkit.

A brave medicine cat had rescued them, healing their wounds and injuries.

Her name was Bramblefur.

* * *

"So, Tigerstripe?" The she-cat asked, "Why do you go by a warrior name if you are a kittypet?"

"Because, Rosemary, I still love the wild. Don't you?"

"No. I lost my kits there. The wild is a cruel place. I don't want to go back there."


	2. Episode 2: The Condition in Your Mind

"Marshkit, you know you're special, don't you?"Bramblefur said one day.

Marshkit nodded. He knew that from the beginning he was special in some way.

The other kits were always teasing him when he didn't say something right.

He remembered one time that he wanted to play with the others.

"Hey! I... I want to join. Can I-"

The other kits laughed at him, and threw something at him.

"You can play with this piece of moss, furball!"

Marshkit looked at the moss and put his paws on it. It was comforting. He decided to keep it in his den next to Bramblefur's.

Days later, he got upset over Bramblefur taking the moss away.

"It's not fair!"He screamed. "Why can't I keep it?"

"You want to be comfortable in your nest, don't you?"Bramblefur replied.

"But I want to keep it!"

"I'll get you some new moss for you if you let me get rid of the old moss."

"Okay."Marshkit said, a little less upset.

As Bramblefur walked away with the moss, he whispered some words to the moss she was carrying.

"Goodbye bad memory of my past. May you never return to me again. Because if you do, you're crowfood."

He had just gotten upset about not winning a game.

But the teasing kits were now treating him like a rouge cat.

"Oh look."Bramblekit said. He was a brown and black tom with blue eyes. " What do we have here? A rouge cat in our territory!"

"Leave now." Rosekit added. She was a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. "Or we'll turn you into crowfood."

Marshkit began to get more upset.

"I think we hurt the kit's feelings."

"Let's get out of here."

The two kits ran away.

He now focused on the present, where Bramblefur was in front of him.

"Well, you have something that happened in your mind that changes how you see things. But there is nothing wrong with you. You are still my son, and you will always be my son."

"Always? Even with this mind thing?"

"Yes."Bramblefur replied. She began to groom Marshkit.

"Not so rough!"Marshkit said.

"Brightclaw is making a special place in the camp for you. It will be known as Marshkit's Special Place. Whenever you feel like you are getting angry or sad, or you just need a break, we'll go there together. Okay?"

"Okay, Bramblefur. Can we help build my special place?"

"Of course. We'll need some sticks. Can you find some and bring them back to me?"

"Of course."


	3. Episode 3: Teasing Kits

Marshkit went to his Special Place, nearby the medicine cat's den.

The teasing kits were back.

"I don't want no trouble." Marshkit said.

He began to see a small black kit and a group of cats on patrol. A brown and black tom with amber eyes was attacking the kit.

"No! Stop!" Marshkit said.

A blue-gray she-cat seemed to be scolding the brown and black tom.

"Warriors do not need to kill to win a battle." She said.

"You'll never forget me." The tom said to the black kit.

Marshkit tried to run toward the kit, but then he was back in the present.

The teasing kits were in front of him.

"Hey, mousebrain!" Bramblekit said, "Did you hear me?"

"Maybe you should have been a bit more clear." Rosekit added. "Let's teach him a lesson he'll remember."

Bramblefur just spotted Marshkit and ran out of the medicine cat den.

Bramblekit leaped at Marshkit.

 _Maybe I can fight against him!_

Marshkit realized that Bramblekit looked like the tom in his vision.

Marshkit fought back, claws out. He kicked Bramblekit with his back paws.

"Stop!" Bramblefur said, "This battle ends now."

Rosekit and Bramblekit went to the nursery.

"Are you okay?" Bramblefur asked.

The vision of the black kit entered his mind for a moment, then it left.

"I'm better than the kit was."

"What kit?"

He explained the vision to Bramblefur.

"Then the cats left him there, in pain and suffering. He was only a kit like me."

"But he was a kittypet. Only kittypets wear collars."

"But what happened to the kit?" Marshkit asked.

"I'm not sure, Marshkit. Perhaps we'll never know."

* * *

Marshkit saw a new vision before him. He saw a black cat with ice blue eyes and a collar with dog teeth.

He looked at him with an uneasy gaze, as if they were enemies.

 _It can't be...It's the kit!_


	4. Episode 4: Scourge

Marshkit woke up. He couldn't sleep. He was having the same visions from the day before and he couldn't get them out of his head.

"Bramblefur, are you awake?"

"What is it, Marshkit?"

"I had another vision."

Bramblefur sat up.

"What happened in your vision?"

"It was the kit, but all grown up. The collar had dog teeth on it. He looked at me like we were enemies."

"Sounds a lot like Scourge."

"Who is he?" Marshkit asked.

Bramblefur sighed. "This world isn't all peaceful all the time. It's about time you knew about the dark parts in the past."

Marshkit was silent and listening.

"A long time ago, he came to the forest as the leader of BloodClan. He was the most evil cat in the forest. He killed Tigerstar with one strike of his claws. But he didn't believe in StarClan. That's how Firestar was able to defeat him. He had only one life to lose. With his death came peace to the forest, and BloodClan scattered."

"So that kit grew up to be an evil monster?"

"I guess so. Now go to sleep."

"Okay, Bramblefur."

He went to his den in his Special Place, and fell asleep.

* * *

In his dreams, he saw Scourge's past. Being attacked by the brown and black tom with amber eyes. Running away to twolegplace. Attacking a rouge cat. An agreement with Tigerstar. Finally, he saw the Battle of BloodClan.

But somehow it was different than the way he normally saw things.

He was seeing in black and white.

* * *

"Hey Rosemary, do you want to come to the forest with me?"

"No thanks, Tigerstripe. My life is here."

"But your kits!"

"My kits are dead! They didn't survive the storm!"

She sighed. "No body knows my sorrow."

"I do, Rosemary. I had to leave the ones I loved at a young age. My family. Everything I knew. I miss them sometimes."

"Will my kits be alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Up there, they have everything they will ever need. Food, water...Us kittypets are never gone forever."

"They're not?"

"No. They tell us prophecies. They give us advice. They watch over us and appear in our dreams. Never is one gone forever, as long as one remembers them."

"If I remember them, how come they don't appear in my dreams?"

"It might take a while. Wait a bit, and perhaps they will visit you in your dreams."


	5. Episode 5: Twolegplace

It was a peaceful and quiet day. Marshkit and Rushkit were thinking of things to do.

"There's always twolegplace to explore." Rushkit suggested.

"We can't leave camp by ourselves!" Marshkit said, "That's breaking the warrior code."

"Not unless Bramblefur lets us."

Rushkit began to run to the medicine cat den.

"Wait for me!" Marshkit said, running after Rushkit.

* * *

Bramblefur was sleeping in the medicine cat den.

Marshkit was able to beat Rushkit to the den.

"Bramblefur?" Marshkit said softly.

Bramblefur opened one eye.

"Oh, my son. How can I help you?"

"Can we go and see twolegplace?"

"It's much too dangerous for a kit like you. But I need to gather some catnip anyway. Are you brave enough?"

Marshkit nodded.

"We'll go at dawn."

"Can Rushkit go too?"

"Sure, as long as Rushkit behaves."

* * *

"Rosemary, what did your kits look like?"

"The tom was brown with yellow eyes. The other one was black with white spots and had amber eyes."

"I saw two kits coming this way that looked just like that."

"Are you joking?"

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. They're coming this way."

* * *

Marshkit and Rushkit spotted two cats. One was wearing a pink collar, the other was not.

"Kittypet and a rogue." Rushkit said.

"Let's go and say something to them." Marshkit suggested.

He ran toward the cats.

"Marshkit, wait!" Rushkit said, "Bramblefur said that we had to stay together and tell her where we're going!"

Marshkit began to see another vision.

A flame-colored tom with a blue collar was fighting a grey tom.

 _It's Firestar..._

The vision changed, and now the flame-colored tom was fightng Tigerstar, and joining StarClan.

The vision faded from Marshkit's mind.

 _Firestar was so brave...I wish I was._

He saw the cream she-cat with blue eyes and a pink collar and a brown and black tabby tom with light green eyes.

"Hello there. My name is Marshkit. I have a condition in my mind."

"You seem like a normal kit to me." Tigerstripe said.

"Bramblefur says I'm special."

"Who is she?" Rosemary asked.

"She's my mother."

"Marshkit, _I'm_ your mother." Rosemary said.

"No you're not. You're a kittypet."

"She's right." Tigerstripe replied.

"It can't be true! My mother is Bramblefur!"

Bramblefur and Rushkit were comng toward Marshkit.

Marshkit ran to Bramblefur in tears.

"It isn't true, is it, Bramblefur?"

"What isn't true?" Bramblefur asked.

"That the kittypet is my mother."

"Well, I don't know. When I was a kittypet, I went to the cutter. I can't have kits of my own. So I raised you and Rushkit."

"So this kittypet is my mother?"

"I'm Rushkit's mother too." Rosemary added.

Marshkit began to cry, and ran toward Rosemary.

"If you are my mother, then who is my father? Is he a kittypet too?"

"I don't know. He was very tough and wanted to keep you two away from me...So I wanted to take matters into my own hands. I took you two and and ran from him."

"Do you know his name?" Marshkit asked.

"I think it was Thorntooth."

"That's my mate." Bramblefur said.

"He's your _mate_?"

"Yeah, he is. Bramblefur said so." Marshkit said.

"He's dangerous! I don't care if he's your mate or not. Just know I had to keep him away from those kits."

"I will."


End file.
